The greeting card industry has, in recent years, evolved from somewhat staid and convervative status to look increasingly toward message conveyance through enhanced communication techniques, both in verbal and graphic practices. Thus, cards with higher personal communication level content have become widspread, particularly in verbal aspect.
In applicant's view, the graphics aspect of greeting cards has lagged behind the verbal aspect in enhancing message communication level. In particular, while greeting cards have long involved three-dimensional presentation, as by embossments and like fixed displays, presently known greeting cards lack graphic dynamic character inviting touch and animation.